1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball assembly, for use as part of a ball and hitch combination in trailer towing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ball assembly including a hollow ball which is removably mountable on a stem of a towing vehicle, the ball having a locking pin slidably attached thereto.
2. Description of the Background Art
Trailer hitch assemblies of many kinds are in use today. A trailer hitch assembly which incorporates a removable and replaceable ball is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,496. In the '496 patent, the hollow ball is attached to a stem on a tow vehicle by sliding a pin transversely through a bore formed in the ball, and also through a bore formed in the stem of the tow vehicle to retain the ball thereon. Unfortunately, in this design, the pin is not attached to the ball, and thus can be separated from the ball, and may be lost or misplaced.
A need still exists in the art for a ball assembly with a locking pin permanently retained within a hollow ball. It would be advantageous if a ball assembly could be designed which incorporated a removable and replaceable ball for mounting on a stem of a tow vehicle, and which was held thereon by a locking pin, but which kept the locking pin connected or retained to the ball in some way at all times, so that the pin was not likely to become lost.